The Light Within
by purplegirl212
Summary: A story of love and betrayal, Katara and Aang are soon to be wed, but not without Fire Lord Zuko's permission. Zuko was planning on marrying Mai, but when he sees Katara things and emotions once lost become found with the help of true love. Zutara!ZxK
1. The Plan

**Ok everybody! This is my first fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't exactly know where I'm going with it yet, but it should come out alright in the end (i hope :)**

The Light Within

A Zutara Story--The Plan

A swift ocean breeze swept up the hill and wove invisible fingers through Katara's loose long brown hair. Closing her eyes, she lifted her arms and hummed.

It had been a whole year after the defeat of Ozai and Azula. Now, back in the Fire Nation, Katara was looking forward to meeting up with all her friends again. After the war, they were pretty much separated.

Except for her and Aang. Aang had proposed six months after the war. Aang was a good protector and a really sweet guy, how could she say no? Then again, how could she have been so stupid as to say yes? For the rest of the six months, she and Aang traveled around the Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe. He had propsed at the Northern Water Tribe. It was snowing and the moon was bright. Aang had even made her a new necklace.

Which Katara was at first reluctant to wear. She barely went anywhere without her Gran Gran's engagement necklace. It was a very pretty necklace, and the way he smiled at her, she just let him put it on her. It was now the biggest mistake of her six-teen years. When he kissed her, it was wet and swift. Katara was missing out on something. Too bad she didn't know what that something was. Suddenly, the wind picked up, causing Katara to walk away from the lovely view of the palace and smaller villages. Before she knew it she was back at their camp site. Aang was sitting around the fire, his face pensive for he was in deep thought.

"Aang..." Katara sat next to him on the rough log. He looked at her, face still pensive. A shiver swept over her back and she was grabbed roughly by her shoulders into Aangs embrace. He gave her a hard kiss on the lips that sent the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

She pushed him away and searched for answers behind his hidden gray eyes. "Katara...I'm sorry. But I've been thinking a lot lately. The reason why I sugested we come to the Fire Nation was to get the Fire Lord's blessing."

For a moment Katara had no idea what he was talking about. Then it all made sense. Aang wanted Zuko's permission for them to get married. Swerving her body in a half circle, Katara put her hands over her face. For so long when Zuko joined their gang, she had been fool enough to think she loved him. But Zuko went away to become Fire Lord. She still sent random letters to Iroh once in a while. And now, how could she face the Fire Lord for a mairrage blessing, when that someone was Zuko?

"Katara? I was hoping we could get married at the palace...if you're sure this is what you want..." Trailing off, Aang tried to comfort Katara, but she went completely still at his touch. Looking up with silvery ocean eyes, Katara nodded. This was for him. Aang deserved happiness, even if it meant giving up her own. "If we leave now, Aang, we'll be there at sunrise."

She started to pack up her things and put them on Appa's back. A nervous air bender copied her motions and soon enough they were flying out over the marvelous nation.

**Well...thats the end of chapter one...short I know, but i had to keep on moving...anyways. Plz review! thnx...tootles!**


	2. Be Our Guests

**Okay, Folks, here is my fabulous second chapter, I apreciate the reviews and I'm thankful to those who liked my story! This one is probably a little longer than the last! Enjoy, and I hope to get the third chap up soon, Adios, Au revoir, see ya, whatever...**

--Be Our Guests

As the pair flew out over the ever brightening sky, Katara decided to brush her hair out before entering the massive palace. Her traveling clothes were somewhat soiled and she desperately needed new shoes for hers were falling apart. But she could get those all later.

Aang looked around, blushing when he saw Katara brushing waist length chocolate brown hair. Momo came to rest atop his head. Murmuring a hello to him, he continued to drive Appa around. Spotting the magical looking palace, he informed Katara.

"We'll be there in about thirty minuets." A beaming smile on his face. Katara tried to smile with weak attempts. Hopefully, the others would come too. She must write letters and invitaions. She at least wanted a happy wedding if she couldn't have a happy mairrage.

Awkward silence ensued between them. The only noises were the twittering of Momo and the occasional grunting of Appa. Eventually, they had landed in front of the palace gates. Soldiers welcomed them inside. Aang was very comfortable wherever people were, but Katara had always been a little wary. Although she was amiable, Katara was never as charming as Aang was. Smiling gently, Katara pushed aside her wavy locks. At the palace doors Iroh was waiting, a wide smile covered aging features. Aang took her hand and they walked up the steps together. He was still a little shorter than her, but it never bothered her as much.

"Welcome, Miss Katara, Avatar Aang. What brings you to the Fire Nation on such short notice?" Iroh said with a chuckle. "Well-" Katara began, but as usual, Aang cut her off. "We came-" Steering them inside the foyer, Iroh pronounced to no one in particular, "Tell me over tea. Someone fetch us some tea, please!"

A few servants in red and black livery came to be of assistance while others left to fetch tea. "Get two rooms prepared for our special guests." Walking down a black marble hallway, Katara and Aang were ushered into a comfortable looking sitting room, with plushy pillows and frankensense burning on some redwood tables. A low table was set already as if expecting tea was to be poured soon. (which in fact, it was :) Right away, Aang sat down on one of the red pillows at the edge of the table.

Katara meant to follow but Iroh stopped her with his hand. "It has been too long, Miss Katara. Let me have a look at you." Feeling shy and slightly nervous under Iroh's scrutinizing gaze, Katara held her ground. Iroh looked over her carefully. My! How she had changed. No longer a young girl with blossoming features, but a woman with the promise of more beauty.

Her clothes were a little ragged and her feet looked like they needed new shoes to console them. He looked into her face then, noticing how much she really had changed. She seemed wary, her blue fire that used to grow in her soul somewhat dimmed. Katara looked unwell. Not physically or mentally. But emotionally.

Iroh glanced in the young Avatar's direction, he looked passive, content as always. Though deep down, Iroh knew in the very marrow of his old bones that Aang had changed her. For worse. Frowning, Iroh gestured for her to sit down. One more look at her...then he noticed something odd. Her necklace was missing, her graceful neck obscured by another one.

A pale yellow silk covered by a blue stone carved with a picture of the wind and rain. The Avatar and master waterbender were getting married! _Not good, not good at all,_ the retired general thought.

"Please sit down my dear, it must have been a very wearisome trip." Nodding appreciativley, Katara sat down across from Aang. _Strange..._Iroh thought. He decided to sit at the head of the rosewood coffe table. Awkward silence overcame the two young people. Katara's head slightly bowed. A fake smile placed over Aang's plain yet intense features. Studying them carefully, Iroh decided to play match maker.

For Fire Lord Zuko. Although he knew of his nefews plans to marry the intolerable Mai, Iroh had watched Zuko closely also. Zuko's fire had been dimming as of late and needed a litlle more...Something. As he glanced over at Katara's powerful beauty, (noticing her beauty within as well) Iroh knew that she would be the woman Zuko desired. And Zuko would be the man of her dreams.

A secret smile played across the old man's pleasent face. Soon enough, a maid brought in refreshing peppermint tea that calmed nervousness and stomach aches, and a few refreshments as well. Aangs mouth watered as he saw buns dripping with mint sauce and peppermint paties wrapped in a glaze of honey. "My dear friends," Iroh began, "Be our guests." And the three of them drank to each other's company, and prayed for the food that Lord Agni, Tui and La gave them.

**I really liked this chapter. Maybe, as a writer, I will learn more on how to write short stories, for I only write poetry...anyways, hope you enjoy this chap as much as I do, pip pip, cherio, goodnight governer!**


	3. Shopping Spree and a Few Favors

**Hey everybody! This is the next chapter in my story, I think it came out much better than I thought! I had to rewrite a few parts, but I know that this will work. Tha-tha-tha-that's all folks! :P**

--Shopping Spree and a few Favors

The tea fell wonderfully in a hot slide down Katara's throat. She was a little hungry but decided to wait until lunch. The tea would be filling until then. Iroh had been more of an observer than a talker today. Which made Katara nervous again. Katara could feel the change in herself. It had nothing to do with her physical appearance either. (Even though she had matured) It had more to do with her self esteem and how she felt emotionally.

Everyday spent with Aang felt like walking down a known horrible path. She felt scared at his approach, worried if she were to do something to upset him. Katara knew she was just being paranoid and silly, but Aang was perfect compared to her. Everything about him was sunshine and butterflies, while Katara was dark mixed with light.

"Thank you, Iroh, but I'm afraid I am very tired." Smiling sleepily, Katara was about to get up when, once again, Iroh stopped her.

"My dear girl, you have just arrived, and the town awaits! If you are to stay in the palace, I must insist on buying you some new finery for your wardrobe." Smiling gently, Iroh picked himself up and then held his hand out to Katara.

"Aang, would you care to join us?" Iroh asked, even though he knew he wouldn't come. Aang shook his head slightly when looking into Katara's wearisome eyes. He had to consult with Zuko. Alone. Aang remembered all too well Katara's past feelings for him. He was letting nothing or no one get in the way. He waved them away while saying, "Have fun, Katara. Good day, Mr. Iroh!"

Katara brought up a hand to wave also, then joined Iroh on the way out of the palace. In a fatherly gesture, Iroh took Katara's arm in his, guiding the way towards the town with at least fif-teen soldiers behind them. "Why are there so many soldiers behind us? I think that the two of us can protect ourselves!" Katara whispered, bewildered. Iroh looked into her moon round eyes and chuckled. "Why, to hold the packages of course!" Groans were emitted from Katara while Iroh burst out in a delighted laugh that mixed in with the crowd of merchants and buyers.

* * *

Aang paced before the great red doors to the throne room. Wringing his hands lightly and biting his lower lip in frustration. This wasn't like Zuko, to leave him waiting. He was the Avatar! But most of all, he was a friend. After a few tense, unbearable, sweaty minuets, the giant double doors opened to an intimidating throne room. Red flames situated themselves across the front of the Fire Lord's chair and behind it also. Letting out a breath, Aang walked towards the chair. Determined strides and Aang's focus was centered completely on that one piece of furniture.

Stopping abruptly, he almost ran into Zuko. A whole year could really change a guy. Zuko's hair was longer now, reaching his shoulders with half of itup in a top knot. He was taller than he was at seventeen, his body more lean and muscular. His clothes were of very fine materials. But a few things would always remain the same. For example, his flame shaped scar over one eye, or the smirk that played across his face so easily.

"My good friend Aang." was all his smokey voice said before wrapping the Avatar into a brotherly hug. "What brings you to my palace?"

Aang smiled brightly. "Well, Katara and I are here to ask a favor...Or two." Suddenly, Zuko's ears perked up at the mention of the beautiful water bender. His memories of days long gone were mainly of her. But in his mind, she was still the petite girl of 15.

"Oh, where is she then, I didn't see her come in with you." Eagerness filled his voice, but he couldn't help it. Zuko was always so nervous around her, and when he heard of her arrival, his stomach did somersaults.

Aang paused before answering, "Katara went to town with your Uncle Iroh to shop. If I remember correctly, they brought fifteen soldiers, so I'm sure they will be safe." Zuko groaned on the inside, then mentally slapped himself. Oh well. He could see Katara later. Alone.

"What is this favor?"

Aang looked the mighty Fire Lord in the eyes saying, "Katara and I wish to be wed. At the palace."

Feeling completely thunderstruck, Zuko vaguely remembered nodding his head before walking out of the throne room. He felt alone. Which was odd considering the majority of soldiers and servants. Even Mai was around here somewhere. Zuko wanted comfort, even though, he too was supposedly getting married. He had found himself longing for something else...someone else. Someone like Katara.

**Ok, so that's a pretty sweet ending. (I think) Hopefully by tomorrow I will have the 4 chappie up, thnx and plz review!**


	4. When We Meet Again

**Wow, I'm amazed at myself. This came out really nice. I** **am trying to take this romance relationship between Katara and Zuko slow, so for all of you Zutara fans, I hope this is enough fireworks to last you until the next chapter. Until we meet again...**

--When We Meet Again

Today felt like the longest, hottest, busiest day since before the fall of Ozai and Azula. At least, that's how Katara felt. She trudged through shop after shop. Following closely behind Iroh. Normally, under other circumstances, Katara really loved to shop. She had a curious fascination for anything with a price she could barter.

Today should have felt like a luxary. But for Katara it was Hell. Only this kind of Hell was filled with frilly lace and ribbons and bows. The more she thought about it, the more her eye twitched.

The shops would close soon for supper. Her feet ached. But thankfully, Iroh had bought her enough slippers and boots to last her entire life. Passing stores she didn't even care to go inside, Katara went completely out of focus as her mind raced with thoughts of Aang.

Then, she passed a stationairy store. If she was going to send invitaions to her wedding she would need plenty of what they had. Leaving Iroh and the soldiers with armloads of their packages, Katara snuck off to look at the merchandise. The stationairy was made out of rice papers, fancy scrolls, wheat, thin sheets of tree bark. A few caught her eye, but none of them were fascinating enough to waste her preceos money on.

However, there were two different designs she had stumbled upon. One of the designs was the wind and rain, dancing randomly over the scroll in silver streaks. It would be perfect for her and Aang, possibly because those were their two elements and those were the markings he had put on her engagement necklace, that was at this moment strangling her.

But then the other design was put on fragile rice paper. There was only a picture at the very top of the sheet. It was a startling contrast of darks and lights. A orange and red sun was setting over the ocean, dark and rough looking. Yet the picture brought serenity to her haggard looking features. In her mind, Katara felt Zuko. Thriving and utterly brilliant as the sun setting over the dark blues of the sea.

By the end of her little adventure through the stationairy store, Katara had bought 150 sheets of rice paper, with their matching envelopes and 150 scrolls. Sent to no other place than the palace. Giving out a sigh of relief, Katara thanked the shop keeper and went out to find Iroh.

_Until we meet again, Zuko_. Her mind whispered as she ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Zuko meandered around his palace. He had been doing this more of late. Just walking or "stretching his legs" as Zuko liked to call it. Sometimes he would be gone for two hours at a time. A restless soul.

But like a dog, he always came back to do his duty. Maybe if he got married to Mai, this restlesness would subside. Now that Zuko knew that Katara was back though, he was going to become an insomniac.

Rounding another corner that led to the royal bedchambers, Zuko didn't see what came next. Practically running in with someone (he actually did, but Fire Lords don't admit to that) and they both almost fell over.

Zuko, grabbed for the person's arms. Everything this person was holding fell all over the marble floors.

Then he looked into two ocean mist eyes. It was _her. _It was Katara. Lightening bolts ran up his arms and all over his body. She looked completely different. Tired moons around those brilliant eyes of hers. Her hair was deffinately longer, going past her waist in a shimmery dark brown. However, her ends were split. Katara grew from the plump petite girl into a lithe curvy woman of sixteen. But her frame seemed too thin. Her lips were fuller, but dry, like she needed water and couldn't seem to have any.

Which was odd for a waterbender. Then he looked deeper into her eyes, into her soul. Somewhere, Katara of the southern water tribe was down there waiting to come out. Buried within the folds of her heart. So this is what happened to her?! This is what the Avatar did to his beloved fiance?! About to sclod her for her poor judgement skills in finding a husband, Katara went limp in his arms and fainted...

* * *

Just seeing Zuko had been enough to make her mouth go dry. When he meant to steady them, Katara felt the fireworks right away. Exploding and jumping all around and inside of her body. He had transformed from a youth to a man indeed.

She noticed that he was looking at her. But not just looking, he wa searching. Searching for her transformation. It should have made her squirm, like it did when everyone else looked at her that way. With Zuko, Katara wanted him to notice everything, wanted him to recognize her in all her glory.

She was tired now. She felt used and wanted freedom. In his eyes, the golden hue of the sun rising on the horizon, Katara knew that he could give her what Aang couldn't.

That thought alone conquered her, her weariness overcoming the chasm between the waking hours and the dream world. And for the first time in her life, Katara fainted. Not only fainted, she fainted in Zuko's arms. _Until we meet again, Zuko. _Her mind had chanted.

**So thats the end of chapter 4 :( Don't worry though, chapter 5 will be up shorter than you think! Now, for my reviewers and fans, I am going to give you something special. Every chapter that I post, I will give you clues as to who I am. Today's clue is my fave animal. Can you guess? It's a cow! Me gustan las vacas! thanx to all...tootles!**


	5. Wild Roses

**Ok, everybody. Here is my 5 chapter. I hope you all enjoy, its much longer than my other chapters and filled with some Zutara goodies! thnx to whoever reads my stories, I really appreciate it!**

--Wild Roses

Calling for servants, Zuko brought Katara to the nearest bedroom available. He laid her down on red silk covers and tried to wake her. After calling her voice and not receiving an answer, he went to the water basin at a corner in the room and brought the ewer of water towards her. Sprinkling water over her face wasn't working either. Zuko began to panic. Pressing two fingers for a pulse against her throat, Zuko summoned the courage to be able to do what he was going to do next.

Her pulse had stopped and he couldn't hear any breathing, so Zuko gulped down his anxiety and pressed his smooth lips against hers, blowing life into her mouth with steady breaths. After a moment of hesitation, Katara choked on air and her heart beat came back to normal.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw Zuko hovering over her. His lips were inches from hers. That almost made her faint yet again. Then Zuko shook her roughly by her shoulders, keeping her fully conscious.

"Katara? Katara...Thank Agni! Katara, can you hear me? Its me, Zuko." Katara's eyes were halfway obscured by her long lashes.

She smiled dreamily at him. Then started to run long, lady-like fingers through his thin black hair. His breath stilled at her touch and the way she was looking at him made his heart bounce in his chest. Why must this happen to him now?

He was about to kiss her when suddenly, there were three people in the doorway. Aang, Mai, and his Uncle Iroh were waiting patiently. Only Aang and Mai were silently fuming while his Uncle had a huge grin on his face.

Zuko composed himself with only a hint of humility. "I was just trying to wake her, she fainted just outside..." He wanted to continue, but Aang wouldn't let him.

"She seems fully awake to me." Aang said with a steely glare.

Mai just glared and turned away. Saying over her shoulder, "I will see you at dinner, my Lord." Then the monotonous voice along with the black robes quickly left.

Iroh's voice cut the tension saying, "Come Zuko, you must help me choose a robe to wear to dinner tonight. Good day, Aang." Then the two older men left without another word.

"Aang?" Katara's voice came out in a husky whisper that sent waves of heat down the Avatar's tattooed spine.

Turning to face her, he saw that she looked completely out of it, almost as if she were drugged. _Zuko!_But as Aang inched toward the bed, she looked completely dead on her feet. When Katara tried to get out of the massive bed, she almost fell over, but then Aang caught her.

"You know, Aang, it is all a huge misunderstanding. I fainted, that's all. And Zuko happened to be there and he caught me. Isn't that fantastic? Then, he gave me life! For a few moments I was so shocked, my heart stopped beating. Although, right now, I feel great...Just a little sleepy..." Her voice trailed off then.

A silent yawn escaped her lips and she fell against Aang. Maybe shopping wasn't such a good idea. He could forgive Katara, she was always truthful with him. If she had been more awake, Katara would have stopped Zuko from kissing her. The thought brought a warm smile to Aang's heart as he tucked his fiance into bed.

* * *

In Iroh's bedchamber, Zuko began to pace. How could he do that, taking advantage of Katara like that? Even if she looked so pretty, her eyes warm, with her fingers playing innocently in his shoulder length hair. And now Mai knew. She couldn't expect him to be faithful to her. He didn't like her, but he did respect her. Zuko knew Mai, she would not back down on a challenge. Katara was now her prey.

That thought made him quiver. "Is it cold in here, Zuko? I will put another log on" Zuko was boiling over actually.

But there was no time to disagree. His Uncle was already putting another log on. "Uncle. What am I going to do about Katara? Aang is planning on marrying her!"

Iroh hid his smile as he looked through all his packages. "Well, nephew, you are also getting married. Why not make it a double?" Ha! Reverse psychology.

"Maybe I don't want to marry Mai.", Zuko whined.

"Zuko! You should know the council doesn't let outsiders into our circle. Miss Katara is a fine young lady, but she is not Fire Nation." Iroh said, trying to hide an even bigger grin.

"How dare you, Uncle! Katara is everything that this Fire Nation needs and deserves! The Fire Nation is always looking for new ideas and Katara is full of them. If anyone has a problem with that, they will hear from me!" Zuko huffed, trying to control his pent up anger.

This time, Iroh was serious and turned around to look Zuko in the eyes. "Zuko, Katara deserves love. The Avatar is willing to giver that. But are you?"

Zuko almost laughed at that. The Avatar, love Katara? Yeah right. "Love her? Love her! The Avatar is killing her! Did you even look at her Uncle? The only person that is ever going to love her is me!"

With all that said, Zuko turned around about to leave, when his Uncle told him shortly, "She likes wild roses." Pausing at the door, Zuko said, "The gold and black robe looks best Uncle." Iroh smiled to himself. Yes, reverse psychology works every time.

* * *

The rest of the day, Zuko had tried explaining to Mai what had actually happened. To only be rewarded with stony silence. Iroh had overlooked the preparations for the dinner with their guests. Katara had a welcoming, dreamless slumber. And Aang took care of Appa and Momo in the royal stables.

When Zuko had believed that in time everything between him and Mai would be resolved, he had a little chat with his man servant, Chung. "I have heard from a reliable source that a lady guest prefers wild roses to any other flower."

Zuko tried to keep a business like tone, still his voice was rough with emotion. Zuko had loved Katara for a very long time. When he had joined their gang, Katara was his first choice. Mai had seemed so cold.

He thought he had loved Mai, but Katara had truly believed in him (Once he gained her forgiveness) And they had grew on each other. A certain distance was maintained between them, staying as friends.

Now was his chance to prove his love, to show Katara that he meant everything he said. And if he couldn't say it, he was going to show her. Chung spoke next, "We are talking about Lady Katara, sir." he said it as more of a statement than a question in his superior voice.

"Yes, here, this is what I'd like to be delivered to the...Lady." The Fire Lord handed Chung the paper and dismissed him, praying to Agni that he wasn't made a fool by his own doing.

* * *

Katara woke a few hours later, stretching her body out under the warm covers. This would be her room from now on, the bed was too comfortable to let go of.

Listening to the sounds outside and inside of her room, something felt terribly odd. Opening one tan eye, she looked around. "She's awake! The lady, is finally awake!", Lady maids and servants were all crowded in her room.

Yes, something was _very_off. Practically jumping out of bed or hiding under the covers were the first thoughts that came to her mind. Then, Katara smelled something wonderful.

She opened her eyes in amazement, not only were there servants crowding her room, but vases of flowers. Pushing herself out of the bed, Katara walked around the perfumed room. There were wild roses of every color you could think of.

Wild roses were only native to the Fire Nation, which made them unique of course. Suddenly, her mouth went dry and her heart went out of its rhythmic tune into some powerful beat that couldn't be controlled. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she went to smell one of the purple roses.

A man came in from the door, carrying another vase of wild roses. He cleared his throat, and began to speak in a clear dramatic voice,

_When I dream, I dream of you._

_If only my dreams could come true._

_For you are the light in my darkness._

_A beam in the corner of my soul._

_You are a stream of eternal brightness._

_Against the midnight coal._

_If you are the moon._

_Then I the waves._

_You bring me closer to you._

_I promise to keep you safe._

_How my love grows._

_For an angel everyone knows._

For a few moments everyone stared in awe at Katara, who was breathless. She also cleared her throat, "How many roses sir?"

The man who had recited the poem looked at her then, his eyes warm when he looked upon her, she was a sight indeed. With her hair tangled and her eyes moist, ready to let the waterworks flow. But Chung understood why his Lord loved her, she had a spirit that any ostrich-horse couldn't compete with.

"One thousand, madam. There are a thousand wild roses."

Chung was supposed to keep his Lord a secret admirer, but looking at Miss Katara he knew that she knew that they came exactly from Zuko's heart and soul. "Thank you" She whispered.

Chung turned to leave, but before he did, he saw a blue fire wavering for life in her eyes. Katara's soul was returning from the dead.

**Well. Thats the end of that chapter! Now for another fact about me! I love to drink pineapple soda, its my fave. Oh! the poem I originally wrote for this guy I like, I thought it'd be cool if I put it in here! So please review, comment, tell your friends how cool this is...jk..but seriously...tootles!**


	6. Invitations and the Dinner Party

**Dear readers (and reviewers),  
I'd like to say that my story is coming along quite nicely. This is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**

**You may now continue reading...  
Disclaimer!! I forgot to add this...anyways I dont own anything about or any of the Avatar characters or anything Avatar, I do however own...nothing actually Im deprived...**

--Invitations and the Dinner Party

All but one servant left Katara's chamber. She was supposed to be Katara's lady maid while Katara stayed in the palace. Chongde was supposedly once a concubine in the royal courts. Now that she was older, she decided to become a ladies maid to women guests. She was skilled with hair and styling.

"You must get your hair trimmed, such lovely hair. I will cut it for you!" When Chongde cut Katara's hair, they chatted about the flowers and who supposedly sent them. Even though they both knew it was Zuko, Katara wanted to pretend that Aang had sent them. If only to be discreet.

"How do you usually do your hair, Miss Katara?" Chongde had inquired. Katara looked at her lady maid through the glass mirror.

"I roll part of it in a bun, then I braid it. Leaving two strands of my hair connected to my bun. It is how my mother taught me to do my hair." A brilliant smile escaped. Chongde was charmed instantly.

Chongde was an easily persauded woman. "Well, I could put your hair in a braid. Then wrap it atop your head. Leaving two braided strands of your hair to flow down your cheeks. Does that sound good?" Chongde waited expectantly, hoping that the beautiful young lady before her would say yes.

Katara's cheeks turned pink with pleasure. This was the happiest day Katara had had for a long time. "I woulsd like to try something new. But I thought we werent entertaining." It was Chongde's turn to blush with pleasure.

"You are not our only guests. Mr. Iroh has decided to throw a party for the return of the Avatar and his companion, Master Waterbender. Which is you of course. All of the Fire Nation has been invited. Even the poor, though they must dress appropriatley if they are to be let in..." On and on she went, babbling.

Just when Katara was getting comfortable, Chongde had decided to surprise her with unwanted news. Katara suddenly felt nervous. If the whole Fire Nation was to be invited, it must have been Iroh's doing. She couldn't do it, she could not face all those people watching her.

Not without her friends. But her hair was already done. And a dress was picked out for her, laying down on her bed. The dress had been made from the finest silk. It was a long gown, with long sleeves that puffed up at the shoulders. The color of the dress was an azure blue. And it looked magnificent on Katara.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Katara decided that once she got this over with, the faster she could send out invitaions to her friends to come to the palace.

Chongde helped her into it, then said with eagerness, "Now time for make-up!"

Trying to refuse, Katara put her hand up in plea. "But, Chongde, I don't wear-" Once again, Katara was interupted.

"Don't be silly, my girl. Chongde will make you so beautiful, even the Fire Lord will stop and stare!" The ridiculous but not-so-ridiculous comment made Katara's face flush with heat. Forced to sit back down at the vanity table, Katara inwardly groaned. She was getting fed up with being interrupted.

* * *

Aang had waited paitently outside of Katara's door. Ocasionally, he had heard bouts of giggles and loud voices. It made him worry if Katara was ok, but she was sure to be fine. Aang knew deep in his heart that Katara could take care of herself.

But she had been acting extremely weird lately. Katara jumped at every noize. Or worse yet, she had stopped responding to his carreses and kisses. Not that he did those things often. But when he did, he meant to touch a cord within Katara.

He had failed miserably. He was looking forward to when Katara sent out the invitations. He needed to confide in someone. No one knew Katara better than Sokka. Who was at this moment at Kyoshi Island, With his wife, Suki.

Suki was currently pregnant with their first child. After the war, Sokka and Suki hit it off and decided to get married. After five months of a blissful mairrage, Suki got pregnant. She was on seven months so far if Katara had counted right. Sokka must be paranoid more than ever.

And Toph...well, what was Toph up to? She had to be fifteen by now. A suitable age to get married for Earth Kingdom ladies. Then a door creaked open, though the door wasn't Katara's, it was Lady Mai's. Zuko had been waiting for his fiance as well?

Maybe Aang hadn't noticed him standing there because he was too lost in thought. Oh well, maybe Zuko hadn't noticed him either. Aang shrugged. Zuko was wearing a long black robe with stitches of red dragons embroidering the hem. It was very regal and very much like Zuko who loved dragons. Mai, however looked bratty and snooty, with her head held so high you could see the inide of her nostrils.

She was wearing a matching robe only hers was red with black dragons. Aang looked down at his own undress, he was wearing his usual orange and yellow outfit. Only this one was clean. On the way down the hall, Zuko and Mai stopped to where Aang was standing.

"My friend, are you waiting for Miss Katara?" Zuko already knew the answer was yes, this was his way of making small talk. Zuko hated making small talk, and he'd be doing that plenty tonight.

But he had to reach a common bond with his friend again. Even though Zuko wrote a poem and sent Katara hundreds of flowers, he still wanted guidance and friendship from the Avatar. Aang gave an amiable smile, was about to talk but the door to Katara's room opened slightly and out stepped a princess that had fallen from the sky.

She blushed as she saw everyone standing outside her doorway staring at her. Katara had begged Chongde to put only a little make-up on her. There was a pale shimmer of glitter on her eyelids and a pale shimmery lip gloss on her full lips. She wore no jewelry on except that intimidating engagement necklace wrapped around her throat that threatened any man that came near her.

Any man except Zuko.

Zuko was holding Mai's hand when he had walked up to Aang. The beauty of Katara had left him temporarily stunned, his mouth agape and his hand squezzed Mai's so tightly, she whimpered slightly and tugged to be free of Zuko's grasp. Zuko came out of his trance only when Katara looked at him in puzzlement. As if she didn't know that she looked so damn beautiful tonight.

Zuko unclasped his fingers with Mai's, murmuring his apologies. "Well, Mai its wonderful to finally see you. Do you mind telling me what exactly kind of dinner party we are having tonight?" Katara had said sweetly, obliging Mai to take her arm as if they were old friends.

Mai looked like she'd rather beg for her food than befreind Katara. Instead she had walked up to Katara, looked her nose down at her, replying, "Mr. Iroh handles all preperations. When I become Fire Lady, it will become my duty."

With a snooty sniff, Mai had continued down the corridor, not waiting for Zuko. Groaning and running a hand down his face, Zuko meant to apologise to Katara, but she had silenced him with a shake of her head.

"It's fine, Zuko. If she wants to apologise, Mai will. I have friends and if she doesn't want to be one of them, it's her loss. Ok?" Then Katara had walked off in the direction Mai went.

Aang looked up at Zuko with a grin, "She's something, isn't she?" Zuko looked at him then, and shook his head, "Yes, Aang." Then the gentlemen went to follow after their ladies, talking little and enjoying each other's company a lot.

* * *

Since Katara and Aang were the guests of honor, they would enter after Zuko and Mai. Sitting in regal chairs next to the throne chairs. It was all supposedly magnificent, but the idea of people feasting and watching her and talking and watching her and laughing and watching her made Katara very uneasy.

Aang could sense her nervousness and gave her hand a quick squeeze before turning his attention back to the door. The gesture was supposed to give Katara comfort and confidence. Instead, it left her bereft and meloncholly.

But then Zuko looked back at her, the motion swift and sly. His smirk silly and provacative. Katara wanted to giggle, to laugh hysterically. She hadn't laughed in so long, she was afraid to, in case she would drop to the floor in her own private mirth.

Blushing prettily was her second choice, the only resonable choice. And she chose it. Zuko saw it too. Unfortunately, Mai saw the silent exchange between them and decided coldness would protect her from hurt and rejection.

Fortunately though, Aang had remained oblivious to every action except his own. When the doors opened, a jeering crowd welcomed their Fire Lord and future Lady. The doors closed and Aang murmured into Katara's ear, sending cold shivers up and down her spine, "You can do this, just smile and everything will be ok. I'm positive they wont ask you too many questions about our travels."

Katara nodded her head absently. Her whole self felt trapped in her mind. Thinking of what Aang said, she smiled bitterly. Of course he would leave it up to her to do the talking then talk for her. As if he ruled the world...

"...Presenting, Avatar Aang...And Master Waterbender, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!" The crowd went wild. Opening the doors, Katara and Aang stepped forward, she waved gracefully while Aang bowed his head in acknowledgement. Seeing all the people almost made Katara faint, then Zuko showed up by her side when Aang left to find his seat by Zuko.

"You'll be fine, Princess." She looked up at him in amazement. For so long before they were a gang, Zuko referred to her as a "peseant". Just now, when he called her a princess, Katara actually felt like one. With her head held high, Katara made her way to her seat next to Mai's side.

Mai sniffed the air like a pig snorting through the mud. Katara disn't miss it for a second, but nothing anyone said could bother her now. Katara's soul has been awakened from a long slumber and was thirsty for competition. Even if the competion was Zuko's favors.

* * *

Aang had left the dinner party early, refusing the sweet buns that were supposed to be served for desert. That didn't bother Katara much. She didn't linger on thoughts of her intended. At least, tonight she didn't.

Her thoughts had wandered all over the place. Befreinding Mai. Talkiing to other guests. Seeing Zuko. Relishing in the food. Entertaining Iroh. Sneaking glimpses of Zuko. Seeking the tasty rum. Exagerate on her tales with Aang. Then finally, almost collapsing from too much to drink...On Zuko...Most of the guests had retired for the evening.

Even Mai and Iroh had declared they needed their "beauty rest". Leaving only Zuko, a few servants, and an drunk Katara to scurry off to bed. Almost all of the servants seemed incapable of bringing Katara to her room and undressing her, getting her ready to sleep.

_Undressing her..._Zuko gulped down a lump stuck in his throat. He _really _didn't need this right now.

"Zuko? Oh! Zuko...I'm really happy you decided to have a party tonight. It made me feel so much more comfortable when you were there to guide me through this mess of nobles..." Katara trailed off.

Her voice slurry and sweet smelling from all the wine she had drunk. Usually, Katara was a smart drinker at parties such as these. Sometimes she preferred water to wine. But something had brought this hurt into her heart.

And drinking was her only solution. It actually posed a problem for the young Fire Lord.

Picking her up, he whispered huskily in her ear, "I'm bringing you to your room now, _Katara"_ Her name slid off his tounge like honey sliding off a honey comb. Her fuzzy attention turned toward him, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy from too much wine. Katara nodded her head slowly, hardly comprehending what Zuko was saying.

She put her arms around Zuko's neck when she realized that she was too dizzy and thought she might fall from his grasp even though his hold on her was firm and reasurring. When he reached her door, he kicked it open with a powerful force. Her maid, Chongde was asleep on a pallet on the floor in a corner of the room. Zuko put Katara softly on her mattress. She gave a sigh of pleasure when she touched the downy pillows.

The sound, as soft as it was, sent playful shivers over Zuko's spine. "Hold still, Katara." he growled low in his throat.

Watching her squirm over the bed brought perverted images to race in his mind. Katara turned slightly to look at Zuko with cloudy eyes. "_Thank you._" Her voice slurry as it was, contained emotion too raw to express.

He was desperately trying to take off her slipper at the moment and only nodded in his effort to half listen to her and half concentrate. When Zuko was done with both slippers, he looked back at Katara. Her eyes were slitted in an attempt to stay awake. Her lips full and enticing. Zuko backed from the bed, trying to distance himself from the temptation.

"I love you, _Katara_..." Then he pulled the covers from under her and tucked Katara in.

She turned away from him, her back towards Zuko. "I have always loved you, _Zuko..._" The way she said his name was like hearing the strings of the harp play their melancholly yet peaceful charm. He stayed only a moment longer to hear her soft, ladylike snoring.

When Zuko reached the door, the shadows shifted. He thought nothing of it, his head to full of Katara to notice what lingered in the shadows.

The young airbender had seen what he thought he'd never see. Katara drunk and in the arms of Zuko.

_Zuko! _As he had neared closer to the door, a decleration of love was heard above the crackling in the fireplace. Aang felt heartbroken, Katara, _his Katara_ was still in love with that son of a Fire Lord!

He scurried off to the shadows when he had seen Zuko come to the door. Aang let out a sigh of relief when he saw Zuko go off in the direction of his royal bedchambers.

Even if Katara was in love with Zuko, Aang wasn't giving up without a fight.

* * *

When Katara woke late in the afternoon she almost let out a yelp of pain. Her skull felt like it was cracked in two. An unberable migrane was making its way over her temples.

Chongde was by her side within minuets. "I heard from the Fire Lord that you got sick from drinking last night. I made you a syrup, makes the pain in your head go away. Ladies usually know only one drink is enough to last entire night. Next time be careful." Her whiny voice was only making Katara's pain worse so she drank the syrup greedily.

Within about five minuets, the ache in her temples dispersed. Katara tried to remember the events of last night as Chongde talked on about how she spent the night with a soldier. Thinking hard only brought more pain back into her head, so when Chongde said her stationairy had arrived, Katara became overly excited.

Writing was Katara's forte. She loved to write letters, so hers were full of stories and concerns. Her writing was done with a flourish that only the pages could excel at.

Opening the box of rice papers first brought startling memory to flash over her eyes. Memory of last night.

Getting drunk from too much spirit because Aang had treated her little better than a rag doll. Zuko picking her up and bringing her to her bed. Taking off her shoes for her. Then his declaration of love. Even her own.

The thoughts brought a hot sting to the back of her eyes and Katara's cheeks flushed with heat. Katara closed the lid and opened the next box, the box full of scrolls.

She told Chongde, "I need a list, Chongde. Of every important person from all the nations. And my family members and freinds also. I've decided today was the day I sent invitations." Katara's voice cracked with emotion, she didn't want to marry Aang.

Katara was still in love with Zuko, who was marrying Mai anytime now. Chongde nodded her head slowly, a furrow between her finely plucked eyebrows. Chongde left the room and a quick pace, to gather the information.

Katara struggled to not let the flow of tears distract her from completing her mission. Her mind was elsewhere as she wrote a few lines...

_Dear Katara,_

_Always have hope..._

The letter Katara had started off to herself brought a heavy flow of salty water to trek down her cheeks. The feeling between her and Zuko was startling and mutual. Perhaps that was what had caused her tears.

And perhaps that was why it had hurt so much.

**Awww...So sad...This was a pretty long chapter compared to the previous ones! Anyways, another fact about me...hmm...ok ok I got one...(drum roll plz) **

**drum roll starts up**

**I**

**Love**

**Audery Hepburn!**

**Shes like an actress from the 50's. Amazing, inspiring lady. **

**thnx for reading and plz plz plz review! **


	7. All at Once

**Yo, my peeps, (lol im so corny) anyways, sorry for that little outburst. **

**Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up, its been a few days, And I might not have the next chapter up for another week cuz i have to go to arlington and i wont have a comp there**

**And then i have school and chores and stuff...my bro is not helping the situation either, but please, enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer!! I own nothing, no Avatar, nada, zip, im as usual, deprived**

--All at Once

The next day the invitations were sent out all over the earth. About three ships were sent to deliver the messages to different nations and men on foot were sent over the fire nation. When people got their invitations (written by Katara herself) the people hurriedly came to the palace in an effort to be there first. And to please the bride to be. But it was weeks before anyone could get there. Meanwhile, as the palace was trying to get ready, many things had happened all at once.

* * *

_Three Weeks Ago_

It had been the day after Katara wrote and sent the invitations that things were not always what they seem to be. Even a few people were acting odd. Especially Iroh.

Every time Katara stepped one foot into a room that Zuko was in, Iroh would immediately come and start up a conversation where only Zuko and Katara knew what they were talking about.

After the last dinner party, Katara refused to drink, less she were too intoxicated and had to be brought up to her room again...By Zuko. The thought wasn't such a bad idea. But then there was Aang.

She made herself realize that Aang needed her. She could not let him down. They had decided on a winter wedding at the palace. Winter in the Fire Nation was beautiful, the windows would fog up and there was lots of rain.

If Katara couldn't have the ocean, she'd have the rain. If she couldn't have Zuko...she'd have Aang...

After the dinner party the other night, Katara had decided she was going to be herself. Katara had been wary of trying to become herself again, defend herself, defend others. Stick up for what she believed in. Never give up. Never give up without a fight. Protect your own.

All at once these thoughts decided to swarm in her head that gave her a migraine. She wanted to go back up in her room to drink the syrup that Chongde had given her. Katara halted in mid-step as she realized where she was. She was on the path to the gardens.

Looking around to see if she was alone, Katara walked over to the turtle-duck pond. A willow tree shaded the area. It all looked so pleasant. However there was nothing to sit on. Oh well, Katara shrugged and sat down underneath the willow. Not caring if her new silk red robe would get grass stains.

Baby turtle-ducks surrounded her the moment she sat down. They nipped slightly at her bitten fingernails, as if they too wanted to chew on something. A pleasant laugh filled the silence. The animals chirped happily and waddled closer to her. One baby turtle-duck tripped over a twig and started to wail. Katara picked the downy creature up and started to sing softly to calm its nerves and her own.

_Come to the window,  
My baby, with me,  
And look at the stars  
That shine on the sea!  
There are two little stars  
That play at bo-peep  
With two little fish  
Far down in the deep;  
And two little frogs  
Cry neap, neap, neap;  
I see a dear baby  
That should be asleep_

Katara yawned as the little turtle-duck waddled away. She layed down in the grass and her eyes fluttered closed.

After about twenty minuets of watching Katara, Zuko made his way under the branch and leaves to lay down beside Katara. Katara had always been a light sleeper, so when she awoke she saw Zuko's lean form half hovering over her, Katara gave a light gasp of surprise.

"Shh..." Zuko had warned. She stared at his lips and nodded numbly.

He traced his fingers over her brow, jaw, nose. Then, finally, her lips. Katara's eyes fluttered once again, a silken sigh escaping her. The sounds she made were starting to hang around in Zuko's mind. Everything about her, Zuko kept locked in the secret passages of his heart.

As he touched her mouth with his fingers, Katara bent into his hand and kissed his palm. Now, a soft sigh escaped Zuko as well. Her eyes searched his, looking for answers. Even when she didn't know what exactly the question was.

"Why, Zuko?" Her question was filled with longing, an urgency so powerful, only one word could explain...'why'.

As usual, he kept his face hidden well, a certainty molding his features.

"I talked to Mai" As if that was supposed to make everything alright, as if telling Mai he wanted Katara and Mai had been alright with that. That was never going to happen.

Turning pessimistic, Katara wanted to believe that love could not conquer hate and jealousy. Katara knew otherwise. Tears welled up in her eyes as cold and forbidden as glaciers that inhabited the South Pole.

"Zuko, we're going to find a way."

Looking at her sadly, Katara knew that Zuko was having an inner battle as hard as she was, maybe harder.

"What did you talk to Mai about?" Her voice was urgent, desperate.

Suddenly his eyes erupted into flames. "About my plan to call off the wedding."

Hope fluttered into her heart, but it didn't last long as Zuko continued. "She agreed to a certain degree." Zuko's voice was hoarse, like he swallowed dust.

"She said if she was calling off the wedding, she'd call off yours too." The blue fire in Katara erupted into white hot flame.

"That's the point, Zuko! I'm not going to hurt anymore Zuko...I don't want to hurt anymore!" Flaming tears ran down her cheeks like lava erupting from a volcano.

She sat bolt upright, scrambling to get away from Zuko, trying even harder when he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Bringing her underneath him, with his arms still wrapped around her hips, gently but firmly.

His golden eyes blazed fiercely as well, "I never said I wanted to use you, especially if you did decide to marry Aang!", Zuko read her face like a book. "I love you for _you_, Katara! I never want you to hurt. It's your choice, just try not to hurt _yourself _along the way!"

Shocking Katara further by giving her a full kiss on the lips. It was Zuko's turn to search. To find their love in a simple act such as a kiss. But this kiss was _not_simple in the slightest. It was perfect. Everything Katara was missing out on, she found in Zuko's kiss. It was bliss at its highest degree. Shakily, Katara surrendered to the power of his kiss. Her arms ended up around his neck.

And to surprise herself, Katara found herself kissing Zuko back. She wriggled beneath him a moment, but it was enough for Zuko to back off from her. A sting in the back of her eyes made Katara turn her head slightly away from her beloved. Zuko twisted away from her, taking deep breaths to calm the erratic beat of his heart. Jumping instantly to her feet, Katara bounded for the safety of the palace.

The nap, the conversation, all led up to Zuko's powerful kiss.

And it had happened to her all at once.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_

Iroh drank his tea in the candle light. He could feel the tension in the air. The tension grew until it was like fog, heavy and dark. Two very powerful benders sat with him, lost in troublesome thoughts.

It was a nightly ritual that Katara and Aang joined him for tea. His nephew had taken tea with him in the morning, while the noble, Lady Mai, refused to acknowledge him. It didn't bother Iroh, who always thought Mai was a bratty girl. Maybe that's why she had been such good friends with Azula.

Oh well...

Then Aang spoke to Katara, low and dangerous. "Whats wrong, Katara?"

Katara looked up at him then, her eyes frosted like the igloos st the South Pole. Her voice was like daggers too, "Nothing is wrong, Aang. Why would you assume that?" She came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn't help it.

She was very mad at Aang, he put her down and made her cry. _How foolish am I?_was the thought that rapidly raced through her brain. Aang's gray eyes bored into hers, his eyes were fogged up, like the searing tension.

Iroh knew better than to interfere. When, so many years ago, Ozai had fought with Ursa, he had to back down. Ursa was always able to take care of herself. Katara could do the same, if only Aang would give her some room to breathe first.

Aang stood up then. Glaring at Katara, he spoke in a terse tone, "Whats wrong with me, Katara? Huh? Am I so unworthy of your attention?!"

Dressed back in her blue attire, with her hair in a braid, Katara also stood, "There is nothing wrong with you Aang!"

Aang gave into pacing in front of the giant fire place, "There has to be something wrong with me or you would love me like you used to!" Katara never loved Aang like he thought she did. She cared for him, yes. But in a different way.

"Thats the thing, _Aang_," She said his name like it was a curse. "Your perfect Aang, everything I do can't compare to you. You need someone who shares your strengths, someone who isn't afraid to stand up to you. You need your opposite. Someone like Toph. You need someone like Toph..." Her last words came out in a whisper.

The adrenaline that had pumped through Katara's veins before had died out, leaving her weak and suddenly tearful. Aang stormed out of the room.

But Iroh had sat there. Offering Katara another cup of tea.

"I don't think I can go through with the wedding, Iroh." Her broken voice stated, though it was already clear to Iroh.

"My dear, I have already established that in my mind. What I do not know is what you are planning on doing now." A lone tear tracked down the side of her face. Iroh just pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her with a forlorn smile.

"Suki is pregnant. My brother, Sokka, must be driving her crazy with his over-protectiveness." She sniffed, blew her nose, sniffed again and laughed a hollow laugh, then continued. "If they cannot make it to the fire nation because of Suki's condition, I will go there. And...And seclude myself." Casting her eyes downward, Katara waited for Iroh's cool reserve, a wise reply and another cup of tea.

Instead, he had stared at her form for long hard moments until Katara was brave enough to look him in the eyes. "You must write often." was his only reply, quiet and gruff. Katara took his aged hand in her smooth one.

Looking into his dark eyes, tears once again formed into her already bleary ones.

"I promise."

* * *

_One Week Ago_

It was a bright morning, full of sunshine with hardly any clouds covering the sky. But Iroh was smarter than that. The winds were in fact picking up. And there was a sudden chill to the air as winter was coming and fall was departing.

Iroh sipped his ginger tea while his nephew contemplated the story of what happened between Katara and Aang last week. Only Iroh left out the little detail about Katara leaving the Fire Nation. Perhaps she truly meant to leave, with nothing in her wake to remember her by. Or it was her nerves. Maybe she would come back one day. If she were to come back, Iroh knew his nephew would be with her.

After he decides to break off the ridiculous act of marrying Mai and going off to capture Katara's heart, of course.

Zuko lifted his head and stared into his Uncle's mysterious face. "If she feels like she is making the right decision." Iroh stared incredulously at his nephew, this couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible.

"You are marrying Mai." It was a statement. According to Zuko's nod, it was now a fact. As Iroh held his coolng tea cup, the heat from his hands made it steam and boil.

"You are throwing away you're happiness for a worthless wench? A woman who is unfitting to be your bride!" Iroh's gruff voice held the power of a thousand lightening bolts.

"At least Mai won't run away if I try to kiss her!" Zuko retorted, instantly regretting every word he had blurtted out.

"Think of others besides yourself for once, Zuko." Came the rough timbre of Iroh's voice.

The Iroh left without so much as another word. Zuko sat with his head between his knees, hating himself and cursing his uncle for being right about Katara being the one of his dreams.

* * *

_ Present Day_

Toph had arrived that day. Catching Katara off guard. Gasping when she saw her, Katara gave the blind earth bender a warm welcome. As Katara gave everyone else when everyone arrived later that day.

Toph had talked little, wanting to see Aang, which Katara didn't mind at all. (After all, Katara did want to push Aang in her direction.)

Toph had felt many vibrations around her since everyone was getting ready for the swarm of guests. But one vibration was always clear to her. She could feel Aang's vibrations within a five mile radius.

His feet were light, hardly touching the ground. It felt like the fluttering of a hummingbirds wings. And when she neared him, she just wanted to wrap her wholeself and cling to him. It had been an awfully long time since she had seen anyone.

Being cooped up in her parents' house for a whole year damaged the senses.

She finally found her home. If they said home was where the heart is, does that mean...that wherever Aang went, her heart would go with him? In a way, Toph thought it did.

"Toph?" Smirking, Toph knew exactly who's voice that was.

"Hey Twinkletoes." And they embraced each other, her heart fluttering and her mind reeling all at once.

* * *

A letter had arrived for Katara the same day. It was from General Jee, who had been sent around the Earth Kingdom, including Kyoshi Island. His eyes gave nothing away when he handed the scroll to her.

She unraveled in in front of the horde of people standing in the hallway. Reading it closely, she deciphered Sokka's chicken scrawl handwriting. Of course.

They weren't able to make it, Suki's condition was too fragile to be traveling anywhere. Katara gave the man a brisk nod of her head. She knew this would happen. Katara would be ready by dawn.

Katara entered her room before dinner. There would be another huge party, all for her and Aang. She smiled bitterly at the reminder.

When opening her door, she was surprised to see a old woman sitting in a chair before the hearth, conversing with Chongde. From the sound of their hushed voices, it sounded like they were gossiping.

"Gran Gran?" Katara's voice entered through their conversation and indeed, Katara's Gran was there, outstretching her arms for her granddaughter to claim in a hug. Chongde left the two to help with other ladies.

"Gran Gran, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you came, but I'm afraid you're journey has been wasted." Katara sniffed, knowing at any second she would break down into a teary mess.

"Katara, tell me why. What is stopping you from marrying Aang?" Her dear grandmother inquired. Kanna was going to have a talk with Iroh later. And perhaps a meeting with the Fire Lord. Kanna reached to put a few stray locks away from Katara's sweet heart-shaped face.

"I don't want to marry Aang. I'm going tomorrow morning to help Suki with her birth." Thinking this over, Kanna looked in earnest to see if her only granddaughter knew what she was about to do.

"You're running away." A displeased look chased over whithered features.

"What about love, Katara?" Taking a deep breath, Katara continued.

"I have no romantic feelings for Aang. But Zuko..." Katara blushed. But her Gran Gran nudged her on.

"We have always loved each other, Gran Gran. But he was to marry Mai. I will not marry Aang. But I cannot take away Mai's birth given right either. The only solution is to help as best I can, by leaving."

In the fire light, Kanna wiped her granddaughters stray tears away.

"You are too brave, my love. Unfortunately, you are like me in most regard." Giving a small smile, Kanna continued, "Do what you think is right, child. But if you run too far, the whole world might not be able to catch up with you. Always remember, we love you. But trapping your heart is not healthy. Open your heart, one day, Katara, and you will see the changes inside of you."

Smiling bitterly, Katara retorted, "I tried that once, and it didn't work out." Kanna only shrugged and left her granddaughter to pack meager belongings...and to write a letter to the one who let Katara feel everything...all at once.

**I hope it wasn't that repetitive...but then again, the chapter is called, All At Once...so**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm serious about not updating until I get 5 reviews. I dont wanna do the whole guilt trip thing, but hey its fair! (in a way)**

**Time for another fact..hmm...ummm...i'm a leo, but that's not the best part, my initials spell RAR. cool huh? I always thought so! thank you all, but i must say farewell, don't forget about those reviews, i want 5 and since I'm such a bad counter, you might get lucky and get another chapter if I only receive 3 reveiws...tootles! **


	8. Runaway Bride

**Disclaimer: I cannot own ATLA, even if I did, don't you think I wouldve made Zutara happen like forever ago? Seriously...**

**I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in like an eternity. I'd also like to apologize for starting new stories without finiishing this one. Furthermore, I love to thank et114141 for helping me through this and encouraging me to write this chapter-this ones for you- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a blast writing for this story again. R&R and please enjoy reading...**

---Runaway Bride

It was well before dawn. The moon still high above the horizon. Yet Katara was found at the docks. A howling wind echoed the night.

Shivering in her new wolf-sheep cloak, Katara turned to pacing as to keep her warm. A Kyoshi ship should have arrived minuets ago. But who could see through all the shadows and fog? Certainly not Katara.

Was it only hours ago that the magnificent dinner party took place, cheering for Katara and Aang's happiness? Some young ladies present were more than jealous of Katara. Aang was a hero, a dream come true. Or, in Katara's case, a nightmare that stood relentless in her wake.

Even some watertribe men had their eyes on Katara. Not that Katara cared. Life was empty compared to what she was about to do.

Run away.

The light in the darkness that was Zuko was snuffed out, only to leave candle wax dripping down like tears. This had to be the right decision. Surely anyone could see the sense in it. Iroh did. And from the bad vibes she was getting from Toph that evening, Toph would probably encourged Katara to leave.

In silence.

As if in shame. It would devastate Aang. It would devastate Zuko as well. But it truly was for the best. Zuko may be unhappy with his new bride, but the whole Fire Nation would be unhappy if it was Katara.

Through the fog, Katara spotted a wavering light. Squinting and stepping closer to the dock, she saw that the light came from a ship. Katara was so excited to finally be going she almost whooped with delight. Inching closer and closer until Katara could feel the mist rising from the sea, she waited expectantly and impatiently.

She didn't have much time. In only about five hours, it would be light and people would be out searching for her. Including Fire Nation vessels, much to the horror of Katara at being caught. As the ship neared, Katara saw a lone figure standing at the edge, watching her with a mixture of curiousity and happiness.

Finally the ship docked and a plank was lumbered down, roughly, causing more noise than the earsplitting wind. Wincing at the sound, Katara looked up at the man cloaked in semi darkness and headed up the plank, her feet swift, her mind alert, and her heart shattered.

The man became more focused to Katara's eyes as she neared the middle of the ship. He looked so familiar. Then, the darkness seemed to vanish, the cloak dispersed, the shadows flying away from the man. _Dad!_

Almost crying at seeing her father for the first time in a year, Katara wrapped her arms around Hakoda's middle. He hugged her, finally being able to help his daughter. She had shown courage in the past. But nothing compared to her bravery in this moment.

"Dad..."

Stroking her braid in the darkness, Hokada said, "Come Katara. There is much to be discussed. Bato will be taking us to Kyoshi, as you asked. But it has been too long; I wish to receive a clear understanding of what when why and how."

Katara gave a brisk nod and accompanied him to a room below the top of the ship. Together, they made their way to a dimly lit room. There were mats made of animal skins and furs laid hazardly across the wooden floor, as if a battle had been going on between the furs and the sailors.

Katara sat opposite her father and began telling her tale. She began from when Aang proposed with the engagement necklace (which was currently off her neck and in a drawer in the Fire Nation Palace) to the trip to the Fire Nation, then onto what was going on with her and Zuko, her love for him his love for her and so on. And finally, at her breaking point with Aang.

"But you didn't tell Aang?" inquired Hakoda.

During this time, Katara could no longer keep still. She began to pace aimlessly around the room. No certain destination, just to walk was a way to free her energy from her binding body. Meanwhile, Hokoda had traveled her movements with his eyes, sometimes he had to turn all the way around just to be able to see her, only for Katara to walk in the opposite direction.

"I couldn't dad. Gran Gran knows. So does Iroh. I have a hunch that Toph knows, she figures everything out anyways. But Aang, Zuko, the guests...they don't need to know I'm a runaway bride. They'll figure it out soon enough." Feeling dejected, Katara went back to the plush animal fur and sat down.

Hakoda put his large, calloused hand on his daughter's shoulder in a comforting gesture. He would have done anything to get his daughter back to herself once again. But as he looked upon her, Hakoda realized she was probably being more herself than what he had been reading in her past letters.

"Everything will come out well. It'll be two more day before we reach the island. Get some rest darling. You'll need it for when you see Sokka." As Hokoda rolled his eyes, Katara giggled lightly, hugged her father one last time and went to find a bed.

Hokoda watched her go with some reluctance. But she did need to sleep the stress off. She'd be getting plenty of stress once they arrived to Sokka's home. Then, blowing out the meager light, Hokoda walked out to find Bato and discuss his worries to his best freind.

Katara found a chamber a few yards away from where she was before. It was clean, although a bit deprived of color and coziness. It would, however have to do until she ended up in Kyoshi.

Tossing her pack at the edge of the bed, Katara flopped down, at once regretting it. The bed was stiff and cold.

Groaning, Katara pushed her body under the covers for warmth, leaving her clothes on.

Slipping into a dreamland out of her control, Katara fell deeply into the dark embrace and let her imagination wander...

* * *

Later in the morning, Zuko rose to the sunrise dripping light fragments across his floor from the open curtains. Red curtains parted to a veiw of the rich land below. It was a little warmer than it was last night.

Last night...Zuko had a horrible nightmare. Of Katara.

She was his bride to be, and instead of finding her at the alter before the Fire Sages; she was trapped at the docks. Zuko had looked below to see Katara fleeing for her life from some dark wind, trying to take her in its grasp and take her somewhere unknown.

A woman was riding the wind-Mai. But Katara escaped to the sea, but instead of floating, she began to drown. Zuko couldn't save her for he was glued to the alter. As she drowned, the wind stopped and it was Mai beside him, not his beloved.

Zuko had tried to wake during the night, but his eyes would not open. Sighing in relief that it was only a terrible nightmare, Zuko rubbed his eyelids.

Today was the day he had to tell Mai he couldn't marry her. Then he had to tell his uncle of his intentions. After that, confront Katara and Aang, call off their wedding and his own...and somehow find a way to tell Katara of his true feelings.

Coming up with scenarios in his head, Zuko began to dress casually. If he was going to break the news to everybody, he might as well be comfy as he did so.

A knock resounded at his double doors and Zuko leisurely made his way towards it. The knock became louder, more persistent. Flinging open the door, Zuko saw Katara's grandmother and his uncle Iroh, nervously shifting their feet and their eyes to one another.

"What's wrong?" He had no time to be pressed with trivial issues; he had to call off a wedding!

Iroh, upon seeing the door open and Zuko standing slightly away from it, barged into the royal suite, taking Kanna with him also. Groaning, Zuko stepped further aside.

Kanna had composed herself, although a hint of worry seeped into her blue eyes. "Fire Lord."

"Kanna." Zuko began, polite yet still confused at why she was here.

"Just call me Gran Gran."

So she knew of his intentions?

As the awkward moments passed, Zuko became even more unsettled. "Is there a reason for why you both are here?"

Iroh glanced at Kanna who was also looking at Iroh. Coughing into his fist, Iroh began, "Well, you see nephew, there is a problem with Aang and Katara's wedding."

Zuko stared at them, of course there was a problem, Zuko was the one supposed to be marrying her anyways!

"I completely understand, Uncle."

Looking at Zuko in confusion, he said, "You do?"

Sighing in exasperation, Zuko began to pace in front of his elders. "I perfectly understand. Katara won't be marrying Aang. Not today or any other day."

Now Kanna looked at him sharply. "My lord, I'm afraid you still don't-"

Zuko rounded on them, looked them each in the eye and said, "Fine! I will have to tell them myself exactly what my intentions are."

Iroh went to grab his nephew's arm, but was taken a hold of by Kanna. She shook her head. "He must find out on his own."

Sighing, Iroh nodded wearily. His poor nephew, how shocked he would be when he found out that Katara had left. Without even a word. Except of course to Iroh and Gran Gran.

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Zuko could be heard yelling through the halls and into the royal chambers where Kanna and Iroh still stood nervously.

Stomping into his room, his face red with rage, Zuko screamed, "You knew and you wouldn't tell me?! Where did she go, I have to stop her!"

Almost running back into the hall without any answers, Kanna took him by the collar and dragged him into a chair. "Sit down young man. If you'd only listen I'll tell you."

Blinking his confusion, Zuko and Iroh said, "You will?" at the same time.

Kanna nodded. Sitting across from Zuko, she began, "My Katara has had a wearisome year and hard travels. She decided it was best if she left."

"Without a word?" Zuko couldn't believe it, she hadn't even told him, she hadn't told Aang either.

When Zuko went in search of Aang and Katara, he had found Aang on Katara's bed, weeping. Toph had been standing outside the door, a perturbed expression crossing her sightless eyes and face. She didn't need to tell him what was going on, but she did anyways, "Katara's missing." Her voice was matter of fact.

That was when he blew up, that was when he lost control. And now, here he was, listening to Gran.

"...She has left word, with Iroh and I. That was what we have been trying to tell you Fire Lord."

"What did she say?" A hopeful hint was trapped in Zuko's words.

If only he knew, he could be able to help her.

Shifting in her chair, Kanna could no longer meet his eyes. "That is to be none of your business,"

Zuko sputtered in indignation, looking at Iroh for help, Iroh shrugged his shoulders. There would be no help from that quarter.

"What I can tell you is that Katara left with her father. And, that you must find her; bring her back where she belongs."

The rage that had flared his face only moments ago, returned in full force, "I'm not taking her to some Agni forsaken South Pole!"

Kanna rubbed her temples, what a foolish young man he was. "I meant here! With you!"

"Oh...Yeah, your right! I will bring her back!" Zuko began packing clothes in a chest from his closet.

Kanna stood and wearily took Iroh's arm, "I think I'm ready for that lavender tea." Iroh was very ready to take her upon that offer.

But before they left, Iroh stopped and turned to his dear nephew, "My nephew, you must do this alone. I know I have always accompanied you on your travels. That's a fact and I have never regretted that time spent with you. But you are a man now, the Fire Lord. You have to do this, I know you can." Just when the older of the two men was about to leave, Zuko bowed and hugged his uncle. He was right.

"I will be gone before evening. Thank you, both of you." Once again he bowed, this time to Kanna. She looked at him with pride. Yes, he would be great for Katara, she was sure of it.

They left in silence. Zuko finished packing and left to find Mai.

If only, if only; his heart cried out. If only he had a chance to make things right again, but Zuko knew to the pit of his heart, his friendship to any one of his friends was about to burn like the fire burning through his veins. It was inevitable. And, it was also a complete and total disaster.

**How'd you like it? Cool huh? I thought it was rather sad, but needed to be said. Arent you all finally glad that Katara left Aang. I swear he was like a cold fish, too bad she had to leave Zuko too. If of course you would like me to continue, I only ask for 3 reviews. It would help me a lot. Your encouragement means the world to me. Oh, and check out my other stories too if you'd like to. Reveiws for any one of them could get me rolling again. Thanks guys, I love you. ;)**


	9. Break Ups and Make Ups

**Hello all! I soo appreciatte ur reveiws. I just tingle with enjoyment. This chapter is a good one I thought. I'm sure you will all like it as well. Without furthur ado, I give you my next chapter in, The Light Within...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Avatar. This is ludacris...I need a lawyer...jk...but seriously**

---Break Ups and Make Ups

Mai stood, stared at Zuko. Her eyes dripped with hatred for the Water Tribe Peasant.

How could he? After all that they've been together for almost two years, he'd throw it all away for a runaway bride.

Composing herself, Mai turned to stare at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She could hear Zuko's restless feet moving back and forth, ready to leave. Mai had known that Katara was leaving; she saw her leave after all. Through her window, Mai saw a dark shadow run across the grass.

It could be none other than Katara. Who else would run from their own wedding?

Mai dusted some pink rouge against her cheeks for something to do. "What will you do now Zuko?"

She had heard him screaming down the hall about an hour ago, looking for his runaway bride that technically, wasn't his.

Clearing his throat, Zuko said, "I'm breaking off the wedding. The Avatar's wedding is off as well, so you don't need to worry about anything." His voice was soft, but commanding as well. Zuko began again, as he saw that Mai wouldn't say anything to him, "I would like it if-"

Mai looked at him in the mirror again. "No Zuko, I think it best if we weren't friends."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, Mai. I would like it if you would leave. I have no need for you here." After an abnormally long pause, Zuko left.

Mai refused to show emotion. Maids had come in to help her pack, but she shooed them away. If only Azula were here, she'd tell Mai to stop being such a baby.

But Azula had never been in love.

* * *

Aang had sobbed his heart out. His soon to be wife had fled. Without a trace of where she was going. Toph had stood in the door, waiting to approach him.

Last night, at the final dinner party before the wedding, Toph had felt the nervous vibrations of Katara. Toph knew exactly what was going to happen. Katara was going to leave. Before Katara, Toph had never been jealous of anyone. There was no need to.

Until now.

To Toph, Katara had stolen the one happiness from her. Sure she had friends. But that didn't compare to being in love.

Toph knew that Katara didn't love Aang, Katara was more of taking over responsibility, or feeling obligated to someone. Someone like Aang.

But Aang should have been hers. Aang should have seen how much Toph loved him. Now, with Katara out of the picture, Toph could finally tell him. She could make it up to him. Taking purposeful strides into Katara's old room, Toph stood beside the bed where Aang lay, waiting, waiting for him to notice her.

A wearisome and heart hurting Aang looked down into Toph's upturned face. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her lips were slightly pink. Blinking, Aang couldn't seem to think that this was Toph.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, how you feeling?" Her voice held a touch of sympathy that Aang had never heard before. I

t startled him. "WH-What?"

Toph could sense him looking at her even though he was on the bed. Today, Toph didn't want to look like a little girl. She was at the marrying age; she might as well act like she wanted a husband. If only it could be Aang.

Toph had let her hair down, her bangs were parted to the side and she wore a dark green dress with a bright yellow sash. In other words, she was stunning. Aang could only gawk at her goddess like beauty.

In their group, Katara had always been the soft one, more approachable. Toph, on the other hand, was a diamond in the rough.

But today, right now, Aang felt his worry and his moroseness slip from his shoulders. Just looking at the girl before him had left him with a new found hope.

"Better, much better."

Toph smiled slightly and blushed a little as well. Punching him in the arm, she said, "Good. Now come on, I want you to take me to the turtle duck pond."

Aang air bended himself from the bed and made a great show of it. Too bad Toph couldn't see. Oh well, she was tougher and better than any other girl he had ever known. After all, she was tougher than Katara.

For once, that made him smile instead of smirking as he was wont to do. "At your service."

Aang held out his arm before her.

She giggled-what a cute little noise-and took his hand instead, dragging him out of the slightly stuffy room and out into the light.

* * *

In the early evening, Mai left. The sunset was still hot against the horizon, portraying the beauty of the Fire Nation in all its powerful glory.

Zuko sauntered out of his room, and into the hall. If any of his people knew he had left, there would be grave consequences. Especially now since Mai was on her own. Zuko decided the only way out was to disguise himself.

Dressing as the blue spirit, Zuko stalked into his Uncle's receiving room. There, Iroh was drinking tea with Kanna. They made light chatter.

Yet Zuko was at a loss. A map was spread before them on the redwood table. Iroh looked up instantly, as if he could sense his nephew. He was not frightened.

Well, Kanna was, she gasped and almost spilled tea all over herself, but caught it back in the cup at the last instant. "You should never scare an old woman young man, it is quite uncalled for." Kanna scolded him with humor in her aged blue eyes.

Zuko didn't lift the mask up, instead he looked down to see what the map was, but in an instant, before Zuko noticed, the map was gone. "Wasn't there a-"

Iroh played the role of the innocent at Zuko's gaze turned lethal. "Why, we are only having tea good spirit. Should you like to _join_ us _before_ you _go_?"

Zuko then took the mask off, a puzzle marking his features. "Oh, just sit down. We might as well tell him, Iroh."

"Tell me what?"

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't usually known to getting to the point like Kanna was. "Sit down nephew. We have a plan for you."

The puzzlement crept back into his golden eyes. "I thought I was supposed to do this on my own." A statement of curiosity.

"Everyone needs help along the way. Katara did. And now we are going to help you." Kanna patted a chair next to her impatiently.

Startled at the discovery, Zuko sat beside her. Iroh hesitantly took out a map, crinkled at the edges, ripped in small parts in the middle. The map was of the Earth Kingdom...and an island next to it. In beautiful script, above the island read, _The Island of Kyoshi._

Weren't Sokka and Suki living there? And a flicker of light burned in Zuko's minds eye. "What is this Uncle?" Although, Zuko already knew...Katara left for the Earth Kingdom.

"Why, it's a map of the Earth Kingdom, Zuko!" A bored glare crept from his eyes. Kanna rolled her eyes, said, "This map will help you along the way. We already pinpointed places Katara is heading or has headed. Who knows? Just be careful..." She truly sounded worried.

Maybe she wasn't worried for him. Maybe Kanna was worried for her granddaughter. It didn't matter though, Zuko was always careful. At least, he hoped he would be this one time.

"Thank you." After bowing he took the map from his uncle and checked its thoroughness-for Iroh was known to skip a few details-and put the Blue Spirit mask over his face once more.

Heading toward the door in legthly strides, Zuko confirmed his safety in the hall and slipped out to the waning light left over from the sun's descent over the pale blue sky.

**Sorry no Katara. But she was mentioned was she not? Ha I got rid of Mai! And I made her look stupid! (mwahaha) I did love the break up between Mai and Zuko, it was sweet. But where do you think Aang and Toph are going in their relationship? interesting... I love the blue spirit, he has stealth, mystery, and sex appeal! but anyways...i hope you enjoyed this chap and I expect 4 reveiws, k? ok. id love to hear from u soon babes, l8tr :P**


	10. A Vision

**For you, my dear readers, I give you the next chapter. This one is special. Plz enjoy, your happiness is my happiness.**

**Disclaimer!!! Of course i do not own ATLA stop asking!!!**

-- A Vision

Katara leaned over the railing of the ship. Her expression solemn, giving none of her thoughts away.

Bato and Hakoda watched her from a distance. They would be arriving at a port today to stock up on food and supplies. They still had one more day left before reaching Kyoshi and by then it would be dark.

Port Corse was the closest and the busiest. Katara would not be noticed there. It wouldn't matter anyway; she would be staying on the ship with Hakoda while Bato went for supplies. The men didn't broach the subject with her yet, worrying over her reactions. As they looked over to her to see her stiff posture, they knew she would unwillingly understand.

She wasn't going to be caught. Not yet at any rate. It would be midday before they reached the port, so instead of just standing and watching her, they turned around and headed back to talk.

Katara sighed. She wasn't as great as Toph at sensing people, but she could sense being watched by Bato and her Dad.

How awkward it was, to be on a ship surrounded by ghost-like people. They hardly ever talked to her-Bato and her father-because they knew she was sensitive now, healing.

But Katara began dreaming last night. It was more like a vision. In her mind, she should have hoped for it, but in her heart, Katara felt unwanted. Her dream-vision- was about Aang and Toph.

They were growing closer together, and Katara was floating away in the water, Zuko was the Blue Spirit, which was strange...Anyways, Zuko was hopping around like a bull frog trying to save her, but she didn't want to be saved. Katara wanted to help Toph and Aang.

They were in no particular danger, just oblivious to an upcoming storm. In the dream, the wind would blow Katara and Zuko farther away from the embracing couple until they were on a deserted island. Lost on the island, Katara began to worry more and more about Toph and Aang.

The more she worried, however, the older she became. She was frail and unable to walk. Zuko always followed her but was never close enough to reach. Toph showed up, an accusing finger pointed at old Katara.

Aang nowhere in sight. Her mouth opened to speak but the storm finally arrived and swept Toph, Katara, and Zuko in its cold embrace. Aang was somewhere in the middle, he was controlling the storm.

His head flashed to Toph and Katara, back and forth, left and right. He made up his mind and turned to Katara, who was still an old woman. Toph began to cry and Zuko laughed incredulously.

Aang turned to stone and they were on the island once again, Toph flitted through the air, became a part of it, disappeared.

Zuko was found somewhere near Katara, whispered to her, "_Goodbye..."_ She woke up, scared, and sweating.

Katara wanted to scream, push it behind her memories and farther. What did it mean? That Zuko was disguised and going to find her, then leave her? That made no sense...And Aang and Toph, together? Then Aang choosing her anyways?

Toph, accusing her, but for what reason? And then the storm...That was the worst...

It seemed almost unbelievable that Katara could imagine this as a vision. But for the oddest reasons, it stayed put. She sighed and pulled her cloak around her. A storm must be coming. Looking to the sky, Katara was disgruntled at being right.

Staring thoughtfully at the upcoming clouds, Katara realized it looked like the storm from her dream, but it was in the wrong direction and too far away to actually cause damage. Pulling her hood on anyways, she went below the deck and tried to get some sleep, even though it was midday.

They were getting closer to the land now and Katara wanted as much privacy as possible, if only to sort out her confusing premonitions.

* * *

It was midday now and Zuko couldn't wear his Blue Spirit costume. Not until twilight at least.

He was in port Corse now. He had gotten here pretty fast. Traveling aboard a boat heading towards the Earth Kingdom two days ago, Zuko was finnally happy to be exactly where he was supposed to be.

There was a bright blue blob on the map where it indicated to Port Corse. He just hoped he could be in the right place at the right time to find Katara. Walking through the Port, Zuko was glad to not be noticed by anyone.

Zuko had cut his hair short again, it was sloppy and awkward strands hung over his left eye. Just like old times.

For now he was dressed in peasant clothing of the Earth Kingdom. Walking up to a cabbage cart, the man that was selling them was trying to get Zuko to buy some too.

"Did you happen to see a girl and two men from the Water Tribe come through here?" Zuko grunted in disgust, the man was as dirty as his vegetables, but he seemed to have a keen memory as he replied, "There are many Water Tribe people who come through here. But I did notice One Water Tribe man in particular, the first man to buy my cabbages that day. I think he was heading towards Kyoshi, couldn't be sure though. It was either Kyoshi or Pau. They are next to each other. Very close. You should try those two places if you're looking for them. Cabages, Cabages anybody?!!"

Then the man turned with his cart of rotting cabages. Not good. They must have left early yesterday. Kanna did say Katara was with her father. It could've been him.

Then again, it could've been anybody. But doubt had never stopped Zuko before. Grabbing the map from beneath his shirt, Zuko looked for Pau on the map. It was pinpointed with another blue blob of ink. And it was closer than he expected. Only half a days walk. If he left now, he could be there by nightfall.

Shoving the map beneath his shirt, Zuko walked on. Taking glimpses of every young woman around.

But he did not see Katara.

* * *

Yawning into the palm of her hand, Suki looked around for Sokka.

Now was her chance.

If this escape plan didn't work, Suki didn't know what would. It had been weeks, nearly a month since she wasn't allowed out of the house.

Sokka must still be dozing. He usually took a nap every evening. After all, he did have to do everything Suki couldn't or wasn't allowed-in his opinion-to do.

Tonight, Suki was going fishing. It took all her nerve to get everything ready for the secret trip. It also took her two weeks to get supplies.

Opening the door widely, Suki gasped in surprise.

"Suki!" Katara said cheerfully, already leaning in for a hug.

But before she could, Suki's water broke.

* * *

Sokka was a raving lunatic.

Especially when he found Suki at the door. Racing over to her, he found the startled gaze of Katara, Bato, and their dad directed at Suki's feet.

Unsure of how to respond to his family and family freind, Sokka looked down. Big mistake.

Instead of fainting that the group of people thought he was going to do, he began screaming shrilly. His voice cracked with rage as he began to bark orders.

Which startled the group even more. Katara was the first to spring into action. But Hakoda was already guessing at her thoughts and picked Suki up and brought her to the next room that held one large bed.

A crib was next to the bed, painted a nice turquise.

Katara began washing her hands and taking off her cloak. Suki began to wince as the pain became worse and worse. Katara kneeled at the foot of the bed.

"How long have you had contractions Suki?" The question was urgent, beckoning Suki away from the pain as a feeble distraction.

Wincing and bracing herself, Suki replied, "A couple of hours..."

"And you didn't send for the doctor?" Katara scolded gently, her eyes seemed wise beyond her years.

Suki sucked in a breath. Katara went back to her work of helping Suki with the unpleasant part of birth. Sokka was on alert, almost beresrk with his young wife going through so much pain. Not able to stand waiting any longer, Sokka rushed into the room, to comfort his fears...or hers...but as he did, Sokka was just witnessing the baby coming into this world.

The deafening screams from Suki were drowned out as Sokka fainted onto the floor. Without looking into the room, Bato and Hakoda dragged Sokka from the doorway.

One last painful sigh emitted from Suki after delivering her newborn child.

"Its a girl, Suki!"

Suki nestled her sweat drenched body deeper into the bed. "Really?" She sounded excited, just a little exhausted.

Cleansing the baby, Katara handed the tiny dark haired girl to Suki.

"Is Sokka up yet?" So Suki had noticed Sokka's descent even though she was in the worst part of child birth.

"I'll go check." One last loving glance at the two and Katara was on her way.

Through the door and into the living part of the house, Sokka was on a makeshift pallet on the floor, Bato hovering over him and fanning him off. Hakoda was worriedly looking at his son.

"Sokka?"

Sokka moaned, "Is it done yet?"

Smirking Katara nodded, "Yes, you have a baby girl."

Shooting up from his place on the floor, Sokka ran wordlessly to the next room. Hakoda was by her side in an instant, hand on her shoulder. "I'm a grandpa." He said it in awe, as if he hadn't even known Suki was pregnant in the first place.

Hakoda went to look in at the family, Bato following. Katara wanted to follow. She truly did. But deep in her heart, she knew she would only see the happiness denied of her. The family she could never have.

Sokka came out a few moments later, oblivious to his sister's depressed aura. He handed her his new baby daughter. Smiling down at the baby, Katara asked, "Have you decided on a name?"

Sokka nodded, his eyes full of pride, "Her name is Mee. Beautiful, isn't she?"

A tear escaped from Katara's eye unknowingly. "Sokka?" Suki called from the next room.

"Coming Suki! You know, you guys could stay here for as long as you want. Besides, Suki would want you near. I think I've deprived her of female companionship long enough." Smiling sheepishly, Sokka took Mee back in his arms.

Katara dried her tears. This is exactly what she wanted.

Then why did she vision herself with a little more happiness?

**AAAWWWW Suki had a baby! Poor Katara though, what does her dream mean? Think you can figure it out? And Zuko is hot on her trail, He'll find her in no time, trust me, after all i am the writer. 3 reviews this time my friends. Happy Valentines Day by the way, *throws confetti and blows into kazoo* I absolutely love celebrations!**


End file.
